New Girl
by KittyKat2288
Summary: Kaitlyn and AJ move from Carmel High to McKinley High, AJ makes new friends fast like Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, almost everyone but she also has her enemies like Rachel and her boyfriend Finn. She meets a guy named Phil Brooks or Punk, maybe a crush? Now Kaitlyn only has Kurt and AJ as friends. AJPunk, Finchel, and implies KaitlynZiggler and Zigglee. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**AU story. I do not own anything from Glee or WWE. Some characters will may not be involved, like Quinn, I may or may not use her since AJ kinda replaces her, so if there is anything that involves Quinn then AJ will probably replace her. Also I may not use other WWE Superstars or Divas like Layla.**

* * *

AJ and her friend, Kaitlyn, walked down the halls of their High School and bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry." AJ says looking up to see who it was.

"It's OK." The guy said as he helped AJ up.

"Oh, your Phil, Phil Brooks, right?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I prefer Punk." He says.

"Oh well, hi Punk, I'm Kaitlyn and this is-" Kaitlyn continues until Punk interrupts her.

"You're AJ, right?" Punk asks.

"Um…yeah…" AJ says looking down at her books so he can't see her blushing.

Kaitlyn taps AJ on the shoulder and points to the bulletin board to her right. "Um, AJ we kinda have to do something." Kaitlyn says still pointing at the board.

"Ugh, why?" AJ asks annoyed with her best friend Kaitlyn.

"You lost the bet, so you have to sign up with me." Kaitlyn says getting a pen out of her bag.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what are you joining?" Punk says butting in.

"Glee club, I love singing." Kaitlyn says with a smile as she puts her name and hands the pen to AJ.

"Fine, I'll sign up, but it's not my fault if I don't get in." AJ says taking the pen and walking over to the board.

"I've never seen you guys around before, are you new?" Punk asks.

"But you knew who I was." AJ says confused.

"That's because I was in the old Glee club, and I know that you went to Carmel High, and you were in that group, but you left suddenly, why?" he asks/says.

"I embarrassed myself, I went off key and swore I would never sing again." AJ says.

"And now she thinks she can't sing." Kaitlyn says. "And what do you mean '_New Glee club?_'" Kaitlyn asks suspiciously.

"The old one, everyone just left, so now there is a new teacher who took over." He says.

"Are you signing up for the new one?" AJ asks.

"I don't know…" he says.

"We better get to class!" Kaitlyn says.

"Oh yeah, see ya later, Punk." AJ says.

They went to their separate classes and thought about each other a lot.

* * *

After school was the Glee Club auditions, AJ was in the wings getting ready with her friends, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt.

"What song are you doing?" Brittany asks.

"One of Us. Santana, Brittany, you guys should audition, I mean I've heard you guys sing, you're amazing!" AJ says.

"_You_ should try out for the Cheerios, Coach Sylvester, would LOVE a little spunky very energetic, flexible girl like you to be thrown in the air!" Santana says.

"Cheerleading isn't my thing." AJ says.

"Well singing isn't really _our_ thing." Brittany says. "And it would interfere with my court schedule, Lord Tubbington kidnapped a rat." She states.

They all give her a look.

"Um…OK, I'll make a deal, you try out for the Cheerios and we'll audition." Santana says.

"Ugh…fine, deal!" AJ says. "Oh, Kurt, it's your turn." She says.

"Thanks AJ." Kurt says going on stage.

"Do you guys know a song you could do?" AJ asks.

"Why don't we all audition together?" Santana suggests.

"I guess so, what song should we do?" AJ asks.

Santana whispers in AJ and Brittany's ears what song.

"Oh, I know it." AJ says.

"I thought you would. And Brittany, if the words get confusing just do what I do." Santana says.

Kurt comes back to the wings where Brittany, Santana, and AJ still are.

"How'd you do? Do you think you made it?" AJ asks.

"I think I did great!" he says. "Oh, it's your turn, good luck, break a leg!" he says.

"Thanks." AJ, Santana, and Brittany say as they go on stage.

"I hope you don't mind, Mr. Schue, us three wanted to audition together." AJ says standing in between Santana and Brittany.

"Sanatana and Brittany aren't on the sign up sheet." Mr. Schue says looking through the stack of papers on the table he is sitting at.

"We know, it was kinda a last minute thing." AJ says.

"Um…Ok. What's your name by the way? I think you're new." Mr. Schue says.

"I am, my name is AJ, I went to Carmel High before. I was the lead singer, I guess you could say, of their Glee Club." AJ says, hands on her hips, Santana and Brittany behind her with their hands on their hips too.

"Oh yes, I've heard of you, they say you have amazing talent." Mr. Schue says. "How's McKinley High treating you?" he asks.

"Great, I've made lots of friends, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Blaine." She says.

"Well, welcome, please show me what you guys can do." He says.

AJ gets behind Santana and Brittany and they start singing: "Say a Little Prayer" – Glee Performance

After they are done.

"That was great." Mr. Schue says as Santana, Brittany, and AJ go back to the wings where Kaitlyn is preparing and Kurt is waiting.

"Good luck Kaitlyn." AJ says as Kaitlyn goes on stage.

"We better go, the try outs start soon." Santana says.

"Oh…" AJ says going to the gym where the try outs were being held. Santana, Kurt, and Brittany following her.

* * *

"AJ, I didn't know you were trying out." Blaine says running up to her once he noticed she was trying out.

"Well, it was a last minute thing." She says.

"Well, me, Brittany, and Santana are helping Coach Sylvester choose, so you'll probably get in." he says then him, Santana, and Brittany go over to the table where Coach Sylvester is sitting.

It's AJ's turn and as she's walking in Brittany gives her two thumbs up, which earns a giggle from AJ.

"What's your name?" Coach Sylvester asks coldly.

"AJ Mendez." AJ says.

"What's your full name?" Sue asks.

Ugh, she hated using her full name. "April Jeanette Mendez." She says.

"What can you do?" Sue asks.

"I am very flexible, I can sing, dance, and I'm small so I'm easy to lift." She states.

"Show me what you can do." Sue says.

AJ does multiple back flips then cartwheels back to the table.

"Blaine, go lift her." Sue demands.

Blaine goes over to AJ and she tells him what she wants to him to do. He lifts her and then he pushes her up into the air and catches her and puts her down.

"She can sing and dance, you could spice up your routines with her, she is also small, which means it would be easy for her to be lifted by even the weakest dweab and she is very flexible." Santana whispers to Sue.

"Sing something." Sue demands as Blaine goes back to his seat.

"Um…Ok." AJ says thinking of something.

She starts singing: "Best Thing I Never Had" – Beyonce

Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt who is still waiting by the bleachers stand up to clap but Sue stays still.

"Come on, Coach Sylvester, she can bring it. She is super competitive." Santana says.

"Welcome to the team, AJ." Sue says as Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany run to hug her. "Santana will make sure you get your uniform, I expect to see you in it tomorrow at practice." Sue says leaving.

"Let's go see how Kaitlyn did." Kurt says and they go back to the auditorium.

* * *

"Auditions are still going on?" Santana asks.

"Guess so." AJ says looking around and she sees Punk. "Punk!" she says running over to him.

"Hey, AJ." He says.

"You came…" she says.

Santana clears her throat and speaks up. "Um...how do you know Phil? I mean Punk." She asks.

"We met today actually…" AJ says.

"Oh." Santana says.

Kaitlyn sees AJ and runs over to her.

"AJ, how was it? Did I do good?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I didn't see, Santana wanted me to try out for the Cheerios." AJ says.

"Oh, did you make it?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yeah." AJ says.

"Wait you're a Cheerio?" Punk asks.

"Now I am." AJ says.

"Well, I think that I got in." Kaitlyn says.

"Awesome." AJ and Kurt say.

"Where did Brittany go?" Blaine asks.

"I am not sure." AJ says.

Brittany comes running back with a box and hands it to Santana.

"I sent her to get you your uniform." Santana says handing AJ the box.

"Oh God." AJ says as she opens the box. "Kill me now." AJ says.

"That can be arranged." Rachel says walking by.

"Oh, well isn't it the Queen Bitch of McKinley High." AJ says.

"You're just jealous of my impeccable talent." Rachel says.

"Yeah, I am, and I'm also jealous that your boyfriend from Carmel High threw eggs at you along with his Vocal Addrenaline brothers and sisters, God I wish I was in the Glee Club at Carmel High at the time, I would have loved to do that." AJ says with a smirk.

Rachel storms off and Brittany and Santana give AJ a high five.

"Ah, my talent." AJ says. "Well, bye Punk, I'll see you around." AJ adds as her, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana leave.

* * *

**How was it? It's my first AU story and I really hope you guys like it, I picked Glee because it's my second favorite show after WWE and Klaine (Kurt and Blaine) is the second 'fake relationship' that I ship and AJPunk is the first of course.**

**REVIEW! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**WM29 is tonight, I'm so excited, I have a feeling AJ will use 'Kiss of Death' tonight and then either distract Taker or distract Cena, Punk and Cena both need help from her to win, but I'm not sure, I hope that it'll happen though. Enjoy this chapter, also read my other story 'I Love You But I Hate You' it's an AJPunk story #AJPunkNation #AJPunk #PunkLeeNation #PunkLee #AJDumpsDolphForPunk**

* * *

"We got in!" AJ says excitedly turning to face Santana and Brittany.

"I thought you didn't want to be in it?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I don't…" AJ says.

"Ah, I see why, Punk got in too." Santana says.

AJ blushes and now she can't use her hair to cover it up.

"I didn't make it." Kaitlyn says.

"Oh my God, I thought it went well." AJ says.

"It did, maybe it was the song." Kaitlyn says.

"What song did you do?" AJ asks.

"One of Us." Kaitlyn says.

"That was my song." AJ says.

"You didn't do it anyway." Kaitlyn says.

"Well, I'm sorry." AJ says.

"Oh my God, you guys, we're going to be late for practice." Blaine says.

"Oh yeah." Santana says.

"I'll talk to you later." AJ says running off with Blaine, Santana, and Brittany.

Later in the day, at Glee Club.

"Welcome to the team, April Jeannette Mendez or AJ, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Phil Brooks or Punk, also welcome back Kurt." Mr. Schue says as some of the Glee Members clap except for Rachel.

"Oh Queen Bitch Rachel Berry, can't clap today or do think you're better than everyone in this room, who I believe have much more talent in their little pinkie finger then you do in that big bitchy head of yours." AJ says.

Rachel chuckles at that. "Well, I _know_ I have more talent than you." Rachel says getting up and going over to her but Santana blocking Rachel from trying to do anything.

"Santana, back off, I can handle the Queen Bitch." AJ says motioning to one of the empty chairs.

"Easy guys," Mr. Schue says. "How about your first Diva-Off, AJ?" Mr. Schue suggests.

"Great idea, I've never lost." Rachel says.

"*cough* let you win *cough*." Kurt says.

"I'm game, how about…NOW!" AJ says.

"No, I'm not ready." Rachel says.

"You say you are the best, than prove it!" AJ says.

"Well, this is unfair, everyone loves you and you're new!" Rachel says.

"Just prove!" AJ says sitting next to Santana.

Rachel calms down for a second and gives a kiss to Finn then sings.

After, everyone stays silent except for Finn who claps.

"Wow, that was really good." AJ says sarcastically. "Now let real talent go." AJ says getting out of her chair giving a glare to Rachel. AJ sings: "Raise Your Glass" – Dena Deadly (Vanperpump Rules Theme Song)

Everyone, besides Finn and Rachel, clap.

"Thank you." AJ says. "Now please don't be biased, pick who deserves to win." AJ says kindly.

"Ok, that was great you two…" Mr. Schue says. "Rachel, please come stand next to AJ." He says.

Rachel gives AJ another glare.

"Come stand next to whoever you think should win." Mr. Schue says.

Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Sugar, Punk, Artie, Puck, Tina, and Mike go to AJ. And Finn, Joe, and Mercedes go to Rachel.

"What the hell! That's not fair." Rachel claims.

"You're such a sore loser." Santana says.

"Oh screw you Santana." Finn says.

"You screwed me!" Santana fires back.

"You two stop it!" AJ says. "This is me and Rachel's battle. She can't accept that I have more talent, then let's have a diva-off, winner becomes leader and gets to pick her other leader. If you win then you and Finn will become the leaders but if I win then me and Punk will be the leaders." AJ says.

"Deal!" Rachel says. "But you're going to lose!" Rachel says.

"Ok, you keep telling yourself that…" AJ says.

Becky runs in and taps Blaine on the shoulder and whispers something in his ear.

"You guys, Coach Sylvester needs to see us four." Blaine says as Becky runs out of the room again.

"Um…Ok." Santana says as they leave the choir room and go to Sue's office.

"You needed to see us?" Santana asks coming in first.

"Yes, please sit." Sue says motioning to four chairs. "I heard that you, AJ, are going to go head to head with Rachel freaking Berry." Sue says.

"Yes, I am." AJ says.

"Excuse me, but what does this have to do with us?" Blaine asks.

"Also, how did you find that out?" AJ asks.

"I know _everything_." Sue says creepily.

"Um…ok…" AJ says.

"I need you three to get Rachel to lose, AJ you have much more talent than nothing but nose, you could win a national championship Rachel can't. And since Figgens is forcing me to 'be apart' of the Glee Club it would be wonderful if one of my Cheerios won a national championship." Sue states.

"Um…Ok, I don't think we should injure Rachel though, maybe just get her to miss a bar or something." AJ says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Blaine, Santana, and Brittany, it's your jobs to make sure Rachel loses, I don't care how you do it or what you have to do just do it!" Sue says.

"I will enjoy it, Coach Sylvester." Santana says with a smile.

"You may go." Sue says.

They all leave.

* * *

**Review please! I love reading your reviews like LOVE! **


	3. Chapter 3

They all return to the choir room.

"Mr. Schue, I was wondering if AJ and I could sing a duet for the diva-off." Blaine suggests.

"Well that's a wonderful idea Blaine." Will says. "If you guys want to, you can, but Rachel, you'll have to pick someone." He says.

"Finn!" Rachel says.

"Great, now that that's figured out, we need to think of a set list for sectionals." Will says.

"I have some songs." Rachel says getting out of her seat and stands next to Will. "I was thinking, Defying Gravity, that would be performed by me, of course." Rachel says.

"Actually…" AJ says getting up and standing next to Rachel. "I was thinking maybe something a little bit more modern or at least a classic everyone knows, something people know. And performed by me once me and Blaine beat you." She says.

"Actually, AJ, you're right, we need something more modern and something that you guys know and want to sing." Will says. "Go sit down Rachel, I think this new girl has some ideas." Will states.

"I was thinking, Brittany and Santana do a duet of I Wanna Dance With Somebody. And We Found Love and then the solo, Girl on Fire." AJ says.

"I like it, I'll consider it." Will says.

The bell rings and they all leave.

The next day at Glee Club, AJ and Blaine and Rachel and Finn are in the auditorium preparing for their 'battle'. The rest of the Glee Club go into the auditorium.

"First up is Finn and Rachel." Will announces as they come on stage. They sing "With You I'm Born Again" (The Glee Cover) which leaves everyone really _really _creeped out.

AJ and Blaine push them off the stage and get stools and sing "Big Girls Don't Cry" (The Glee Cover)

Everyone claps (besides Finn and Rachel). "I think we have our winners." Will says.

"I have to tell Kaitlyn." AJ says.

"Be careful around her, she might screw you over." Blaine says.

"She wouldn't do that…" AJ says skipping out of the auditorium. The halls are empty besides one locker open and someone getting stuff out along with a taller man helping her.

"Kaitlyn!" AJ yells running up to her, her ponytail flopping around on her shoulders causing Kaitlyn to get jealous and annoyed that she isn't on the Cheerios OR New Directions. Kaitlyn ignores her calls. AJ gets to her locker. "Kaitlyn, guess what, wait who is he?!" AJ asks.

"He's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, I have a contract with them." Kaitlyn says getting the last of her things out of her locker and shutting it then turning to AJ and giving her a devilish smile.

"What?!" AJ asks/yells. "As in the Glee Club that my EX boyfriend is in, the one that cheated on me with some hoe?!" AJ asks/yells again.

"Are you calling me and hoe?!" Kaitlyn yells.

"What do you m-NO! NO! You slept with Dolph?!" AJ yells.

"Yeah, we planned this, when I didn't get in to New Directions it kinda messed up our plans, but now I get to see your face when you found out your so called 'best friend' slept with your boyfriend. He slept with me because he didn't want a little _virgin_ who wouldn't give him what he wanted." Kaitlyn says as AJ slaps her and runs off crying….

**TBC….**

* * *

**Told you all I would have Zigglee and KaitlynZiggler. Review! I LOVE reading your opinions on my stories, they help me improve. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

AJ ran down the hall but runs into Brittany, Blaine, and Santana and they pull her into a classroom.

"AJ, what the hell happened?" Santana asks.

"Kaitlyn is a backstabbing BITCH!" AJ says continuing to cry.

"I told you so…" Blaine mumbles.

"I don't need your criticism, Blaine!" AJ says.

"Do you want me to kill her? Or go all Lima Heights?" Santana asks.

AJ chuckles a bit then whips her tears away, "No, I just want to go back to Glee Club." AJ says and they all leave.

Back in the room.

"Glad you all are back." Will says as Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and AJ go to their seats. "As I was saying, Principle Figgins said that he wants Glee Club to perform at prom!" Will announces. The members of the glee club cheer.

After Glee club is over, AJ quickly grabs her bag and leaves, but Punk runs after her.

"AJ, AJ, wait up." He says. AJ turns around tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened with you and Kaitlyn?" he asks.

"She said that she is going back to Carmel High, that she slept with my ex, and that I'm a sad little untalented virgin." AJ says quickly leaving with Blaine, Santana, and Brittany to Cheerios practice.

On Saturday night, which is prom night, AJ shows up late and meets Blaine, Santana, and Brittany in the hall.

"Sorry I'm late." AJ says.

"We have to go perform NOW!" Blaine says.

"I know, I know." AJ says and they all run to the gym and run on stage.

"Sorry that it took so long to get some live performance," Blaine says. "But we are ready now, this is AJ!" Blaine says getting off of the stage.

AJ, Santana, and Brittany sing "Ooh Ooh Baby" by Britney Spears.

Everyone starts clapping then they all get off the stage.

"Hey, you guys, come over here!" Puck says. And Santana, AJ, and Brittany go over to him. "This is my Glee Club special punch." He says pouring some punch for everyone.

"Um, I think I'm good." AJ says as Puck gives everyone except AJ a class of it.

"I think I'm good too." Punk says.

"Suit yourselves more for us!" Puck says as everyone takes a sip.

One-hour later.

"I think they're all drunk!" AJ says.

"Oh crap!" Punk says.

"Where's Rachel or Finn?" AJ asks.

"They got drunk then went to a hotel, I bet their screwing!" Puck says.

"That's it, we have to distract everyone so they don't get in trouble." AJ says.

"I know…" Punk says grabbing her hand and leading her up to the stage.

They sing "DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again" Lovestruck: The Musical full performance.

Everyone claps, then AJ and Punk get off the stage, they smile at each other then Punk kisses AJ and AJ kisses back.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
